Slenderman
by aevumrhyme
Summary: What happens when Danny plays Slenderman with Vlad, Dan and Clockwork? Well, whatever happens, it's bound to end in diaster


**Hey guys, I'm back at it again with a new fic, well, it's not new but I've revamped it quite a bit. That's all I'm saying right now, so enjoy! More notes are at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: polyrhyme doesn't own Danny Phantom,but if they did, then a lot of season 3 would have never happened.**

* * *

Danny Phantom was bored.

No, scratch that.

To say he was bored would be the understatement of the century. He was _dying_ from it. The never ending itch to do something grew stronger with each passing second.

He needed do something, _anything_. The teen looked from the tree he was resting in hoping there was a ghost wreaking havoc in the city that would save him from his boredom.

Danny threw his head back in frustration. As usual, there was neither hide nor hair of a ghost in Amity Park. For the first few days with there being no ghosts causing havoc, Danny was ecstatic. No ghosts meant more sleep, more sleep meant better grades and that was the only logical thing he understood resulting from the absence of daily ghost attacks.

God, was he happy to show his mom that B+ he made on Lancer's history test.

Best day of his life.

However, Murphy's Law occurred. Which meant anything that had Danny Phantom connected to it, turned his excitement into resentment. The halfa wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he just simply couldn't believe that ghosts stopped appearing all of a sudden. Danny could handle them being gone for a few days, yes. Two weeks? Not really, but that's not saying he misses the late night patrols and sleep deprivation, which he _doesn't._

Something had to be going on, something big for them to vanish in thin air, and not even the Box Ghost popped in like he normally would, screaming about the amazing and deadly power of bubble wrap.

Yes, something definitely had to be going on, he'd have to ask Clockwork about this sometime later.

"Thinking a little too hard, aren't we Little Badger?" whispered a voice in Danny's ear.

Danny fell off the branch in surprise at the voice, managing to catch himself before his face made acquaintance with the concrete. Floating upwards back to his branch, he scowled at the figure across from him.

"Plasmius," he hissed.

Plasmius grinned at the deep scowl settling in on Danny's face. "I'm hurt, Badger. All I did was come to see how you were and _this_ is how I'm repaid for my concern?"

"Check up on me?" began Danny harshly, watching as Vlad's red eyes widened in surprise. "Don't you mean my mom? Or is it Maddie the cat?"

The older halfa remained silent.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't have one!" Danny says with a sharp laugh, enjoying the blush coloring the man's cheeks.

Vlad straightened himself, not allowing the boy to rile him up any further. The older man slung an arm around Danny's shoulder and pulled him tightly to him, ignoring the colorful protests that left Danny's lips. Honestly, did he really think that would scare him? He was friends with his mother and the woman was downright scary when she wanted to be. Vlad looked down, only to be met with a furious glare from the ghost boy identical to that of his mother's.

"Vlad, what the hell are you doing? I swear, if you don't get your hands off of me right now, I will scream rape."

Vlad hugged Danny even tighter, tussled his hair and laughed softly. "Little Badger, you crack me up. No one can hear you. Besides, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I want you to spend one day with me and before you can argue, you have nothing else better to do other than lying in a tree branch. Am I right?" Vlad paused for a moment, waiting for Danny's reluctant nod. "Of course I'm right. But there's more, after our day together and you aren't satisfied, I will leave you and your family alone forever."

Danny perked his ears at the word forever, enjoying the mental imagery of Vlad being gone forever.

"Forever? Forever as in for the rest of your natural life and afterlife?"

"Yes, that kind of forever, Daniel."

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of trick? How would I know that while spending 'quality time' with you, you won't send an invisible duplicate to kill my father and kidnap my mother?" Danny questioned.

"All very good points, Little Badger, but that's for me to know and you to find out. So are we still on?"

Danny glared at his archenemy and if looks could kill, Vlad would nothing more than a pile ashes buried within ashes. He knew that he brought up some very good points, and as much he didn't want to, he had to admit Vlad was right. He wouldn't be able to tell if Vlad did send an invisible duplicate to off his father and mother. Danny supposed he could just put away his dislike for Vlad(most of it anyway) for his family's safety.

"Fine, I'll go but I got my eye on you."

Vlad's eyes lit up. "Where would you like to go first? Morocco? Japan? I heard that the ambassador has a very talented personal chef. Cooks the best sushi. How about Mil-" He rambled excitedly.

"How about we start off small? Like Disneyworld?" Danny interrupted, cutting off the suddenly excited man.

"Disneyworld?"

"Yeah! You know that empire that makes those movies about 'stay true to yourself', 'true friends will stay with you' and 'let's sing a song and everything will be okay?'

The billionaire rose an eyebrow in confusion. Danny threw his head back in frustration again. Vlad Masters never heard of Disney and he's a billionaire? Sam and her parents are sitting on a few tons of money and he is pretty sure they've heard of Disney. Hell, the goth's never ending rant of Disney and corporal greed proved his point tried and true.

"You're a billionaire Vlad! How have you _not_ heard of Disney?"

"When you're a rising business man Daniel, you don't have time for such things as Disney."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to fix that." The younger halfa stated as he grabbed Plasmius' hand and begun flying. If there was only one thing he was going to do before severing his ties with Vlad forever was to get the man familiar with the franchise.

"We're going to Disneyworld! Gotta get you up with the times old man!" He shouts and almost laughed at Vlad's reaction. He stopped after a few moments and wonders,

"Which way is Florida?"

* * *

"That's one double. You know what happens when you get three?"

"Shut _up_ , you purple loving freak." The figure argued, shook the die and threw them on the table. He glared at the die and turned his glare when his opponent began to snicker.

"Shut up Clockwork. I know you have something to do with these die. Rigged them, you cheater."

"Like I need to cheat. P.S: if you couldn't tell that was two doubles. One more and you know what that means." Clockwork sang the last and ducked at the half full cup of coffee Dan threw at them

"Please, continue. I can't wait for a temper tantrum from the infamous Dan Phantom when he rolls another double."

"No I will not and don't give me that bull about 'I just know' Watch and se-Fuck!" Dan narrowed his red eyes into dangerous slits and pointed a finger at the Time Master.

"Cheater." he accused.

"Please," Clockwork laughed. "You're just mad you have to go to jail. Now, would you like to pay fifty dollars to get out?"

Dan mumbles something incoherently and slams the play money on the table. "Bastard. Knew that was all I had left."

"I must fulfill my role as a banker and you are now officially bankrupt. I win." Clockwork stated while collecting the large pile of play money and separated them in seven stacks

"Cheater."

"Psh, stop hating, it's bad for your health. Oops, I forgot: that's all you have running in your blood." The Time Master ignores the twitch in Dan's ears that meant 'fuck-off'. "Besides, in a few hours your ego will get over it. By the way, I think I saw it under the trash can and it's looking pretty crushed. A few more blows...I think you're more than capable to fill in the blanks."

"Set. me. up."

"Are you really that eager to get pwned again?"

"That was a fluke, old man. You see, I was practicing for when I beat you."

"God, I have never seen someone so arrogant as you- you know what? I've warned you. Don't go crying to your teddy bear when I wipe you and your ego across the table after I beat you. Plus, I don't think you'll be able to tell the exact moment when I pwn you, I'll tell you a little while later."

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

"Not stupid, but rather clueless."

With that, Dan jumped from where he stood and tackled Clockwork. The Time Master was startled at the sudden move and fell under Dan. Dan sat on top of their stomach, making sure Clockwork couldn't wriggle their way out.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what. Say 'uncle'."

"Never."

Dan raised one of his hands in the air threateningly. "You know what this means, Clocky."

"No, no, NO! STAHP! HAHAHA-IT TICKLES!" A squeal of laughter escaped, Dan's coarse hands gently rubbed over their stomach, Clockwork uselessly covering it as they eyed Dan, a smile lighting up both of their crooked faces.

Dan rolled his eyes at the overly obvious statement. "Duh, it's supposed to. Do you surrender?"

"No. Never, ever, not in a even in a million years, not even if Walker decided to dress up in a pink tutu and sang 'Baby'." Clockwork huffed playfully and a few more bursts of laughter left the Time Master's body at Dan's poor attempts to remain impassive as the image of Walker wearing a pink tutu singing 'Baby' crossed his mind. A grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat appeared on his face, he lowered his face so Clockwork couldn't see him laughing at the ridiculous image that they planted in his head.

Clockwork watched with amusement as Dan raised both of his hands to his mouth to stifle his oncoming laughter. This gave them ample room to easily overpower Dan, flipping him over on the floor, until Clockwork sat on top of him.

"Nope, you, my friend aren't going anywhere." Clockwork waggled his blue finger in Dan's face, emphasizing his point and pushed him back on the floor when Dan tried to sit up.

"Dude, are you like going off me anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? Your just gonna sit on my stomach?"

"Yep, pretty much my plan as of now."

As if to prove his point Clockwork swerves his legs around Dan until both legs are in front him.

"We're going to be a while." Dan stated.

Silence. "Come in Danny."

The door opened slightly and Danny peered his head in before pushing the door open all the way, revealing the lanky teen and the older man standing next to Danny.

"Hello Danny and not to be rude but I have to ask, what is that thing on Vladimir's head?" Clockwork asked.

"It's _Vlad_." the halfa mumbled irritably as he corrected Clockwork.

Danny eyed the older halfa oddly at the correction coming from him. "They're Mickey Mouse ears."

"What is this Mickey Mouse you speak of?"

Danny had been grateful his mouth didn't fall in a cartoony fashion because he could not believe that the Time Master of didn't know what Mickey Mouse was.

Without, missing a beat Danny almost screeched, "You don't know what _Disney_ is?! Honestly, what was wrong with these you two?! A billionaire businessman and a ghost who practically watches over the timestream since the beginning of time and they don't even know what Disney is!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to fix that as well. Right after I tell you what's appropriate to sit on." commented Danny, now realizing that the Time Master was sitting on Dan.

"Now you choose to acknowledge my presence." said Dan irritably.

* * *

Dan could only watch with amazement as he saw Clockwork sitting in the cars at the very top of the roller coaster, screaming loudly when it dived down the hill it was resting on.

Two minutes later, he sees the Time Master walking away from the entrance of the ride, grin as wide as the amusement park they're in and universal two thumbs up for 'awesome' had clearly indicated that he was an awesome time.

"Hey buddy, enjoy the ride?"

Clockwork nodded in affirmation with a large grin. "Yeah, it was, as humans say, 'awesome'."

"You said that about every ride you were on."

"Can you blame me?"

Dan looked up at some of the attractions and rides, "No, I can't really blame you." He claps his hands together in anticipation. "So, where to next?"

"Hmm, how about…there?" queried the Time Master, pointing at one the rides further out.

* * *

"I am not going on that ride again, I don't care how many times you beg."

"Daniel, one more time? Please?"

"No. What part of no do you not get?"

"Please?"

 _"No."  
_  
"Please?"

 _ **"NO!"  
**_  
Vlad had shut up at the last no, noticing that it bordered onto a ghostly wail, and he deemed himself wise enough not to anger Danny any further. Though, that didn't mean he should forgive him for raining in on his fun. Vlad leaned back on the bench he was sitting in, watching in amusement as Danny paced in a circle trying to figure out on what to do next. The billionaire began to strum his fingers on the arm, resisting the urge to shoot an ectoblast at the younger halfa just because his pacing was making him nervous.

His cell phone rings, and he pulls it out not bothering to check if the call is work-related or Maddie-related because it's a distraction and if he checks the call, the distraction is ruined.

" _Hello?"_

Although he is thankful for the distraction, he is rather surprised that Dan is on the other end. He knows they exchanged numbers before entering the park as a safety precaution but that doesn't-

 _"Vlad?"  
_  
Vlad stretched his feet out, reliving his aching joints. "Yes, Daniel?"

 _"It's Dan, not Daniel."_ Dan huffed.

"There's a reason why you called my phone, what is it?"

Silence. Then, _"Oh, we're ready to go."_

"Why? It's only," He looked at his watch. "Five-thirty. Sounds early to me."

 _"Five-thirty? Several Disney workers are holding me back from entering the_ _Caribbean Coral Reef. Would you like come and get us?"_

' _What the hell?'_ "Where is Clockwork?"

" _In the water."_

"How did that happen?"

 _"Well, we were casually strolling through an amusement park, trying to decide where to go next while at the same time not getting lost. Clockwork pointed out the little Coral Reef."_

"And you checked it out?"

" _Of course we did,"_ said Dan and the billionaire picks up on the thick sarcasm coating Dan's voice. " _We go and we stood at the railing when some prick ran up and pushed Clockwork in the water."_

"And you tried to get them, I presume."

" _Yes!"_ hissed Dan angrily. " _They don't seem to understand that my_ _best friend_ _can not swim, sooner or later Clockwork is going to DROWN, but I guess it's cool that you get several workers to restrain me and watch my best friend sink."_ The billionaire can hear the slight strain in the other man's voice and from his years of constantly masking his emotions, he knows Dan's afraid. He could probably relate to it.

" _Sir you're not SCUBA certified to go in the water!"_ Vlad has to assume that's the women who's holding Dan back from jumping in the water. God bless that nameless woman. Bless her for the strength she possess to restrain Dan.

A deep snarl escaped Dan and seeped into the tiny microphones in Vlad's phone. " _I said I don't give a damn about that. Fuck it, I don't care anymore. I'm going in."_

Everything blurs over through the microphones and Vlad knows he heard a messy splash, several terrified cry of " _Sir!"_ blending to form a single bellow of terror.

" _Hello? If there's anyone there, please come to the Caribbean Coral. The first guy is unconscious and your friend that just went in isn't doing too well himself."_

Shoving his phone in his pocket, and with a sense of urgency pulsating through his core, Vlad stood up and grabbed Danny by the cuff of his shirt, broke out into a run. Danny turned his shirt intangible, sharply turning around, directing a angry at the older halfa. "What the fuck Vlad?" snapped Danny, fixing the neck of his shirt. "You don't just grab people like that!"

"Some heathen pushed Clockwork in a coral reef, Dan just jumped in to try to save them, and from what a Disney worker told me, neither one of them are doing too well," Vlad panted.

"That goddamn flaming idiot, jumping in the water, when he knows damn well flame cores don't mix with water," muttered Danny, running after Vlad. "When I find the dick that pushed Clockwork in, I'll make them wish they'll see stars.

* * *

 **AN: I know that so far this has nothing to do with Slenderman, but it's building up. Also, some of you have seen this in Phantom Shots and may say that this is different from that one, it is drastically different. I went in and rewrote some parts.**

 **Also, this fic is now dedicated to PrplZorua. Some of y'all may know her for her drabble set** _**Dreams of Phantoms, Paradoxes and Time**_ **(and yes, I am the Poly she's referring to in her Author's Notes) and she is a really awesome person. This is my gift to her for being friends with me for one year since May 28, 2015 and if she hadn't sent in that ask on that day, then this magical road to a fantastic friendship with an equally fantastically marvelous person would have never been paved. So here's something for you Zorua, thanks for constantly spoiling me!**


End file.
